A Very Embarrassing Punishment : Sequel to 'Let's Play A Game'
by DaTenshiYukixx
Summary: [Please read 'Let's Play A Game' before reading this.] Misaki lost to Usagi-san and now, he has to do the punishment that his boyfriend asked him to do. (ONE-SHOT)


**Hey guys~! ^_^ So, a lot of you were asking for this sequel! (Please read 'Let's Play A Game' before reading this) I know this kinda sucked because I wrote it at 2 am and I couldn't think straight, but anyways, I'm too lazy to change it. I might change it later when I feel up to it. In the meantime, please try to put up with it... ^^"' Reviews are always welcomed~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica and any of the characters. (Though I wish I did...)**

**~Yuki**

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes slightly, and came to meet with darkness. He yawned, seeing that the clock only showed '8:07' a.m. Closing his eyes again, he turned over and tried to snuggle into the warmness he was used to, Usagi-san's warmness, but there was none.

His eyes jerked open once again. Sitting upright now, he saw that he was alone on the bed. Feeling the spot that his boyfriend should have been sleeping on, he came to find it cold. That meant that Usagi-san had long past been up.

_Maybe he was doing his work… or making breakfast…_

That thought of Usagi making breakfast and blowing the whole place up made Misaki scramble to find his clothing. Not knowing where his last night clothes were, he finally gave up and wore a shirt that he found on the bed. He found it quite big, so he figured it must be the older man's.

For safety reasons, he wore a pair of boxers too, just in case Usagi-san saw him and claimed Misaki was trying to seduce him, before raping the said boy. Misaki sighed.

Then his mind wandered to the night before, to when he really did seduce him. Crimson red tinted Misaki's usually pale face. He was so sure he would win… So sure that he suggested that game to Usagi-san.

He swore to himself never to do anything like that again. It only meant trouble, and now, he had to deal with the punishment Usagi-san had cooked up. He shuddered when he remembered his boyfriend's words.

Going out of the room, he shouted Usagi-san's name but was greeted with complete silence. He walked down the stairs, stopping at the base to observe his surroundings. Everything seemed to be in tact so it meant that Usagi-san didn't attempt cooking breakfast.

He gave a sigh of relief but then a thought struck him, where was Usagi-san?

The answer to that question, he found out later. Very soon.

Walking to the sofa, he spotted a note and a brown package, his name scribbled on top on both. Picking up the note first, he read out loud its contents : **(A/N – The words in bold and bracketed are Misaki's thoughts)**

_To my cute little boyfriend Misaki, __**(What?! Since when am I cute?!)**_

_If you're reading this right now, it means you're awake already. Sorry I couldn't be there to give you a morning kiss and touch you as always… __**(Thank god) **__I had to go to Marukawa because of some meeting with some people. I should be back sometime around 10 pm so you'll have to eat dinner by yourself again._

_Anyways, that's not the main reason why I wrote this note. Do you see the brown package on the table? __**(Well yeah…) **__Open it and you will find something very interesting~ __**(Something interesting?) **__Oh and remember, when I get back tonight, I want to see you doing your punishment! __**(Oh no… He remembered…)**__ I will be looking forward to it!_

_With much love,_

_Usami Akihiko (a.k.a. Usagi, your sexy boyfriend)_

Misaki looked over at the brown bundle, a sinking feeling in his gut. He suspected that he knew what was in it but he couldn't confirm anything before it was opened.

* * *

_**5 minutes later…**_

Misaki was ready to scream. He was ready to beat his useless boyfriend up. He was ready… to die of embarrassment. The items which he held in his hands, was the cause of this embarrassment.

In his hands were a pair of cat ears on a headband, bright pink, and a tail, in the same color, with… a vibrator attached to it. A tag, attached to the vibrator said : 'Insert this into your hole for sexual pleasure.'

Misaki was fuming mad, he expected something embarrassing but not as embarrassing as this. But still, when he thought about it, Usagi-san had always done so much for him. And had he ever done anything in return?

The answer, was no. He felt guilty. Usagi-san was always the one caring for him, being affectionate towards him, always telling him 'I love you'. Misaki had never even properly confessed his love to the man, only ending his 'I love you's with 'maybe' or 'I think'. Even to try to initiate a kiss, he had to be urged by the older man.

Deciding to sacrifice his pride, he would give in, just this once. And this would be a good opportunity to finally confess to the man properly too.

Sighing, he left the cat ears and tail on the table. Deciding to make breakfast to take his mind of everything, he got started straight away.

* * *

9:30 pm. Misaki started pacing around the living room. He had already eaten, bathed and completed all the housework. He wasn't sure what to do now. Would Usagi-san prefer if he took of his clothes? Yes. That was an obvious question. Usagi would be extremely delighted without the few pieces of clothing covering up his sexy boyfriend's body.

Giving in to the debate about whether to keep his clothes on or not inside his head, he decided to take them off. After he was done stripping, he stood there, unsure of what to do. He shivered a little, as it was a little cold.

First, he took the cat ears and stuck it on his head. He knew he looked ridiculous but he tried to ignore the instinct to take it off. He took up the long furry tail, squinting hard at it, as if it will tell him what to do. The piece of paper that hung there seemed to be mocking him. He ripped it off, threw it to the ground and jumped on it.

Misaki nervously looked at the vibrator. He knew what he had to do. He had already made up his mind. He moved his hand, which was holding the tail, to the entrance of his hole. Tentatively, he nudged it in.

A delicious moan escaped from Misaki's lips. He had already pushed it almost all the way in. Yes, this toy was pleasurable. But, if compared to Usagi's big hot cock, this was nothing.

He sat down on the couch and waited for his boyfriend to come back. Bored, he took up a BL book which was written by the older man and started to read. It would make him stop feeling nervous and maybe give him an idea on how to pleasure Usagi.

'_Mhmm…' Misaki moaned as he sucked on his lover's hot cock._

_Deep throating him, he could hear the older man groan as he released all his semen into Misaki's mouth. Misaki, removing his mouth too soon, accidently let some cum flow out._

'_Misaki, you naughty boy… I told you to swallow all my cum, didn't I?' Akihiko whispered seductively into Misaki's ear._

'_A-aki-hiko… I'm so sorry…' he said as he turned around, so that his ass was facing his lover. 'Please punish me. I've been a bad boy.'_

_He open his tight hole wide, inviting Akihiko to shove his d-_

Misaki was blushing furiously now. He put down the book, and stared at his now hardened cock. What was he going to do? Usagi would be coming back any minute. What would he say?

Just as Misaki was thinking that, the door opened, revealing a very tired-looking man. His eyes instantly lit up and his tiredness faded as soon as he lay his eyes on the blushing boy.

Misaki walked slowly towards Usagi, using both his hands to try to hide his cock. As usual, nothing could pass Usagi's sight. He gripped the boy's hand tightly and pulled it away. His action rewarded him with a pleasant sight.

'Heh, Misaki… What were you thinking about to get you this hard?' Usagi smirked.

Misaki just blushed, not saying a word. He took hold of Usagi-san's hand and dragged him to their bedroom. Once inside, he looked up at his boyfriend's face, then leaned in to kiss him. He shoved his tongue in like Usagi would always do to him. Slowly, he removed Usagi's clothing one by one, letting it all drop to the floor.

Now, only his boxers were left. Misaki kneeled down, took the man's hard member out from inside and licked the tip. Taking the whole thing in his mouth, he began pleasuring the older man.

Groaning at the feeling of being sucked on again, he wasn't long after that he came. Misaki then pushed the older man down onto the bed so he was lying on his back. Just like the night before, he got into the same position.

Misaki bent down and kissed the man below him. He could feel Usagi-san's fingers roaming his body, touching his nipples, stroking his cock and finally came to his ass. He pulled out the vibrator and inserted his finger in.

Misaki moaned, feeling the cold finger of his lover penetrating him. But it was not enough. He needed something bigger… and hotter.

He straightened back up, his eyes pleading Usagi to fuck him hard.

Usagi-san got the message but said, 'Today you're going to do it yourself. Ride me, Misaki.'

Misaki positioned himself, so that his hole was right above the man's hard cock. Slowly, he lowered himself. His face was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He continued, until his cock was all the way in.

Misaki then lifted himself up and began riding his lover. The older man started stroking Misaki's cock. He really enjoyed seeing Misaki riding him, as this didn't happen often.

Soon, Misaki came, followed by Usagi after a few more thrusts. Usagi pulled out as Misaki lay down next to him. He cuddled the boy to his chest.

'You are just so cute, Misaki.'

'W-what part about me makes me cute?!'

'Everything about you.'

The serious look in Usagi-san's eyes told Misaki he wasn't joking. Misaki blushed and averted his eyes away.

'Fine…'

Misaki turned away. He could feel Usagi hugging him from behind, holding him tight. For once, he didn't fight and just let the man be. Besides, he was grateful for the warmness.

Before drifting off into a slumber, Misaki whispered, 'I love you' so softly that it would be a miracle if it could be heard. But somehow, being the man that he was, Usagi managed to hear it.

Surprise first showed, and then a smile came on. Finally, his little Misaki confessed properly, without any hesitations. This was the happiest night of his life. He would remember it forever.

'I love you too, Misaki.' He said, kissing the boy lightly on his forehead.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short lemon x.x I ran out of ideas... Well anyways, please review!**

**xxYuki**


End file.
